So This is Christmas
by MoonZheng
Summary: Mungkin natal kali ini memang tidak sempurna dan seperti yang dibayangkan Remus. Namun bagi Remus, inilah natal terindah yang pernah dia alami. SLASH!SBRL. Selamat Natal! XD


Disclaimer : Harry Potter karya J.K. Rowling, hauhauhau.... dan kata santa saya belum pantas memilikinya.. =3=

Warning : Slash. Cowok dengan cowok *piip* trus *piiiiiiip* dan *piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip*. Kalau tidak suka silakan balik dan cari fic lain yang berkenan di hati. Okay? !

--

So This is Christmas

By : MoonZheng

Tidak terasa, waktu berlalu dengan begitu cepatnya dan tahu-tahu bulan Desember sudah tiba di depan mata. Seluruh Hogwarts dihiasi dengan hiasan natal, seperti lampu kerlap-kerlip, mistletoe yang bergantungan di koridor-koridor Hogwarts dan tentu saja tidak ketinggalan pohon natal yang sangat besar yang dipajang di Aula Besar. Bahkan sarapan yang dihidangkan di Aula Besar pun betul-betul bernuansa natal. Suasana natal benar-benar sudah nampak di Hogwarts. Para murid-murid pun sudah tidak sabar untuk menanti libur natal, untuk pulang dan berkumpul dengan keluarga untuk merayakan natal. Ya, seluruh Hogwarts sedang diliputi rasa sukacita dan senang, kecuali satu penghuninya. Sirius Black.

"Sirius, ada apa denganmu? Ini bulan yang penuh sukacita! Senyumlah sedikit!" tegur sahabat baik Sirius Black, James Potter yang dari kemarin tidak dapat berhenti tersenyum karena akhirnya di tahun ketujuh ini, cinta matinya, Lily Evans akhirnya mau menerima ajakan kencannya ke Hogsmead.

"Ini natal terakhir kita di Hogwatrs…" ucap Sirius dengan suara kecil.

"That's the point!! Kalau ini natal terakhir kita di Hogwarts kenapa kau malah murung seperti itu?" tanya James lagi sambil mengambil sesendok besar pastel ayam yang tersedia di meja.

"Bulan purnama jatuh tepat pada tanggal 24 Desember…" sambung Sirius yang hanya memandang makanan di depannya.

"Lalu apa hub—OH!! Sirius.." sadar James apa penyebab sahabatnya ini tampak sangat murung. Sirius tentu ingin merayakan natal terakhirnya di Hogwarts bersama orang yang dicintainya, Remus Lupin. Namun tampaknya hal itu mustahil terjadi. Sebab Remus pasti akan terbaring lemah di rumah sakit akibat luka-luka sehabis transformasinya.

"Yeah, OH!!" balas Sirius ketus.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Ujar James dengan nada bersalah.

"Ah, aku tidak menyalahkanmu sobat." Balas Sirius yang kemudian merebahkan kepalanya di meja sambil memandang jijik salah satu temannya yang tidak berhenti menyumpalkan makanan ke mulutnya, Peter.

"Yah.." ujar James seadanya tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Matanya mendadak berbinar saat dia melihat sosok pujaannya memasuki Aula Besar bersama Remus.

"Mungkin ini resiko pacaran dengan orang yang memiliki penyakit bulanan, rencana yang ada kadang tidak berjalan mulus." Sambung Sirius kemudian menghela napas.

"SIRIUS!!" teriak James. Matanya membelalak mendengar perkataan Sirius. Sebelumnya Sirius sama sekali tidak pernah mengeluhkan kondisi Remus sebagai seorang manusia serigala.

"Kalau memang kau tidak ingin penyakit bulanan menghalangi rencanamu, kenapa tidak pacaran saja dengan orang yang tidak memiliki penyakit bulanan?" tanya Remus yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di belakang Sirius.

"Oh, sial! Remus??" Sirius bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berbalik melihat wajah Remus yang tidak menampakkan emosi saat menatap Sirius.

"Siapa lagi?" tanya Remus ketus.

"Kau dengar?" Pertanyaan Sirius terdengar bodoh di telinga Remus. Tentu saja Remus mendengarnya!

"Tentu saja!" balas Remus sambil memutar kedua bola matanya dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping James.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud…" Sirius mencoba meminta maaf.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, Sirius. Bukan salahmu, tapi salahku. Aku yang selama ini menjadi beban dalam semua hal karena kondisiku ini. Maaf." Jawab Remus sambil menatap Sirius.

"Semua itu tidak benar!" bantah Sirius marah.

"Sayang sekali, semua itu benar. Dan karena aku tidak ingin lagi menjadi penghalang dalam semua rencana dalam hidupmu, kita putus saja Sirius." Remus melanjutkan kata-katanya sambil menatap Sirius.

--

Setelah kata-kata itu meninggalkan mulut Remus, berita itu langsung menyebar ke seluruh antero Hogwarts. Sirius Black, salah satu pria yang paling diinginkan di Hogwarts sekarang sudah single! Banyak murid-murid perempuan yang mulai cekikikan sepanjang koridor Hogwarts dan mulai menyusun rencana untuk mendekati Sirius Black.

Namun sangat susah untuk mendekati Sirius sebab tiap kali ada gadis yang mendekatinya maka dia akan langsung mendelik dan menggeram pada gadis tersebut hingga para gadis tersebut tidak berani mendekatinya.

Hati Sirius sangat kesal. Remus minta putus darinya hanya karena hal sepele ini. Yah, memang semua ini salah Sirius, tapi Remus tidak perlu sampai minta putus darinya. Sirius sudah mencoba meminta maaf dengan berbagai cara namun Remus tetap tidak mempedulikan usahanya untuk meminta maaf. Setelah satu minggu berlalu, Sirius pun menyerah minta maaf dan malah mendiamkan Remus.

--

"Kau dan Sirius sampai kapan mau begini?" tanya James.

"Maksudmu James?" Remus bertanya balik.

"Sampai kapan kalian bersikap kekanakan begini dan mulai melumat bibir masing-masing di lorong Hogwatrs?" tanya James lagi.

"James!" desis Remus. Pipinya memerah karena sahabatnya dengan begitu lantangnya mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu.

"Ya?" nyengir James.

"Aku dan Sirius sudah tidak pacaran lagi. Sirius berhak untuk mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku. Setelah mendengar kata-kata Sirius tempo hari, aku sadar bahwa aku hanya akan menghambat Sirius dengan kondisiku ini. Jadi, kenapa tidak membiarkannya mencari pengganti yang lebih baik dariku? Aku yakin masih banyak orang di luar sana yang lebih baik dari diriku." Balas Remus namun dia tidak menatap James saat mengatakan hal ini. Memang, hatinya sakit untuk melepas Sirius, namun apabila hal itu dilakukannya demi kebaikan Sirius, Remus rela melakukannya.

"Remus, serendah itukah kau memandang Sirius?" tanya James.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya memikirkan yang terbaik bagi Sirius!" balas Remus.

"Kenapa harus kau yang memikirkan yang terbaik bagi Sirius? Sirius sudah besar! Dia bisa memikirkan yang terbaik untuk dirinya sendiri!!" bentak James.

Remus tersentak mendengarnya. Selama ini James tidak pernah membentaknya.

"Oh, Remus.. Aku tidak bermaksud.." sadar James dan mencoba meminta maaf namun Remus sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya sendirian.

--

Remus duduk termenung di jendela kamarnya sambil memandang murid-murid yang akan pulang ke rumah masing-masing untuk merayakan natal bersama keluarganya. James dan Peter mendapat surat yang meminta mereka pulang untuk libur natal kali ini, dan mengenai Sirius entahlah. Remus sudah dua minggu tidak berbicara dengannya. Dilihatnya kalender yang terpajang di samping meja belajarnya, besok bulan purnama.

Remus tertawa kecil. Menyedihkan sekali natal kali ini. Natal terakhirnya di Hogwarts seharusnya menjadi momen yang berkesan bagi dirinya dan Sirius. Tapi tidak, Remus sadar bahwa dia seharusnya sudah lama sadar dari mimpinya. Seorang manusia serigala tidak pantas menerima semua ini. Dia seorang monster. Dan seharusnya dia sudah sadar dari dulu. Malam itu Remus Lupin tidur berlinang air mata di tempat tidur Sirius.

--

Christmas eve. Momen yang dinanti-nantikan selama bulan Desember. Namun di sini Remus Lupin berdiri sendiri. Di Gubuk Menjerit. Tempat di mana dia akan menghabiskan malam mengoyak dirinya sendiri dan tak ada yang menemaninya seperti bulan-bulan lalu. Dan Remus yakin serigala dalam dirinya akan mengamuk karena tidak ada yang menemaninya. Mendadak Remus mendengar suara deritan pintu di buka, dan terdengar suara setapak tanda ada yang sedang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Remus berbalik kaget, siapa yang begitu nekat untuk masuk ke gubuk ini? Dan yang paling berbahaya, sebentar lagi Remus akan bertransformasi. Dia tidak akan punya waktu memperingatkan orang tersebut untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Hal terakhir yang dilihat Remus sebelum bertransformasi adalah seekor anjing hitam besar berdiri di depannya.

--

Saat Remus terbangun, dia mendapati dirinya berada di tempat yang familiar, rumah sakit di Hogwarts. Remus lumayan terkejut saat dia tidak merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa pada sekujur tubuhnya. Hanya sedikit rasa ngilu pada tulangnya, dan hal itu biasa terjadi sehabis bertransformasi. Selain itu hanya sedikit luka bekas cakaran dan tidak ada tanda-tanda bekas gigitan. Lalu Remus teringat, sebelum dia bertansformasi dia melihat seekor anjing hitam yang besar. Sirius?

"Penyakit bulananmu memang terkadang selalu menggagalkan rencanaku…" sebuah suara membuatnya berbalik ke arah kanannya. Dilihatnya Sirius berjalan menuju ke tempat tidurnya, tangannya memegang sebuah kotak kecil.

Remus menggigit bibirnya saat mendengar kata-kata ini. Remus sudah tahu! Sirius tidak perlu mengingatkannya lagi!

"Namun, aku tak bisa menjalankan semua rencana itu tanpa dirimu, karena semua rencana dalam hidupku menyangkut dirimu, Remus.." Sirius duduk di tempat tidur tempat Remus berbaring.

Mata Remus membelalak mendengar perkataan Sirius. Sirius mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Remus. Hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi beban dalam hidupmu, Sirius." Isak Remus. Mata coklatnya mulai mengalirkan air mata.

"Dan aku ingin kau memahami bahwa kau tidak pernah menjadi beban dalam hidupku, Remus." Ujar Sirius lalu dikecupnya bibir Remus.

"Selamat Natal, Remus.." senyum Sirius kemudian disodorkannya kotak kecil dengan bungkusan merah itu pada Remus.

"Ah, aku tidak membelikanmu hadiah apapun, Sirius." Remus menjadi merasa tidak enak sebab Sirius membelikannya hadiah namun dia sendiri tidak memiliki sesuatu untuk diberikan.

"Hush, buka saja hadiahnya!" desak Sirius.

Remus memperbaiki posisinya ke posisi duduk kemudian perlahan-lahan membuka kertas pembungkus hadiah itu. Rasanya sayang untuk merobek bungkusan tersebut.

Dibukanya kotak tersebut, sepasang cincin platinum dengan sebutir berlian di tengahnya.

"Sirius.. Ini? Tanya Remus terkejut.

"Aku tahu kita belum cukup umur untuk menikah…" ujar Sirius pelan.

"Namun aku ingin kau tahu, aku ingin menghabiskan sepanjang hidupku bersamamu." Sambung Sirius lagi. Wajahnya memerah. Bukan ciri seorang Sirius Black untuk mengucapkan kata-kata romantis klise seperti ini, namun entah mengapa kata-kata inilah yang sudah sejak lama ingin diucapkannya pada Remus. Dan Sirius berharap Remus mendengarkannya, sebab tidak mungkin Sirius akan mengulangnya untuk kedua kalinya!

Remus hanya diam di tempat saja menatap Sirius.

"Remus..?" tanya Sirius heran.

Mendadak Remus merebahkan dirinya ke tempat tidur dan tertawa keras sekali. "Hey! Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Sirius kesal.

"Si—Sirius.. hahahah!! Berapa lama kau berlatih untuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu?" Remus masih memegang perutnya yang sakit akibat tertawa.

"Sekitar tiga minggu—tapi bukan itu masalahnya!"

" Dasar bodoh!" ejek Remus sambil menggetok kepala Sirius.

"Remus! Aku serius!" ujar Sirius sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Tentu kau Sirius!" balas Remus sambil tersenyum. Sirius tidak bisa tidak berpikir betapa manisnya Remus saat ini.

"Remussss…." Rengek Sirius.

"Aku bercanda, Sirius.. dan terima kasih. Walaupun tidak seperti yang kubayangkan, namun ini natal terindah sepanjang hidupku.." kata Remus. Kemudian Remus menarik Sirius dan menciumnya dengan agresif. Sirius tentu sudah tidak bisa complain lagi.

The end

--

a/n : selamat natal semuanya bagi yang merayakan! Have a merry and wonderful Christmas! XD


End file.
